


Snufkin Stays This Winter | Snufmin

by Bigboy_Riki (Bigboy_riki)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/Bigboy_Riki
Summary: Snufkin always wants nothing more than alone time sometimes, and every winter he is sure to get it when the Moomins are all sleeping. But sometimes the loneliness goes on far too long, and Snufkin might change his mind about leaving
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Snufkin Stays This Winter | Snufmin

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin's personality in this is more based on the 2019 Moomins!

Snufkin sat at the table in the Moomin's home, shyly sipping a glass of tea. In front of him were wide blue eyes staring at him, though he did not look at them.  
"Is something the matter, Moomintroll?" He continued sipping his tea.  
"Hm? Oh, n-no Snufkin, not at all! Well..." Moomintroll sighed. "I do wish you wouldn't leave is all, I can't stop thinking of you when you do."  
Snufkin chuckled. "Oh, but I must, Moomintroll. For if I don't leave, who will sing to the birds or create a spring tune?"  
"The birds can sing for themselves, can they not? And I could help you write a tune if you stay, I would stay up the whooole winter to help you write the tune!" Moomintroll's tail wagged a bit at the thought.  
"Oh, sweet Moomintroll," Snufkin sighed, chuckling again and sitting his cup down. "It is just what I must do, you know this."  
Moomintroll sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right, Snuf. You need your alone time and I respect your wishes, my friend." He gave a sad smile, which Snufkin returned just as sadly.  
"I... Must pack my things, Moomintroll. Thank you for the tea." Snufkin quickly stood.  
"Oh, here, I will grab them, Snufkin!" Moomintroll reached for Snufkin's bag just as Snufkin did  
"No, that's quite- alright then." He stopped, glancing down at the floor so the brim of his hat hid his pondering expression, as well as his blush.  
"Here, Snuf. Please do be careful, and-and-" Moomintroll sniffled then lunged forward to pull Snufkin into a tight embrace, despite knowing that he doesn't like hugs most of the time. Snufkin tensed up, eyes widening. "Just- don't forget about me, Snuf, alright?"  
Snufkin's face, pressed into Moomintroll's soft shoulder, slowly shifted into a bright red hue. He let out an odd little huff, almost a chuckle, and let his arms embrace the other tightly. "I... I could never forget you, Moomintroll." Snufkin furrowed his brows, then quickly pulled away to look at the window just as little flakes of snow began to float by. "I-I must go now, Moomintroll, it is already snowing." He quickly took his bag and turn for the door.  
Moomintroll frowned, then smiled and waved. "See you in the spring, old friend."  
Snufkin paused in the doorway, then turned his head to give Moomintroll a crooked little smile, tipping his hat before stepping out and closing the door.

Snufkin hurried away from the Moomin House. It was snowing thickly already, so he had to get going. He stopped in front of the bridge. The bridge where he and Moomintroll always sat, fishing or chatting or sharing stories. Snufkin shook his head aggressively, huffing a puff of fog from his mouth and hurrying across the bridge. He stopped again, this time at the little red mailbox. He considered writing a letter to Moomintroll, as he does every year. But what would he write in this letter?  
"Your paws are very soft. You... No, that's no good." Snufkin shook his head. "Your... Your voice is very sweet? No, no, no, that's not something I should say. Your face is... Good? Ugh!" Snufkin buried his face in his hands and tugged aggressively at his hair like he was going to rip it out, and he gave the mailbox a glare before continuing forward. "I will write him no letter this year, since I said goodbye. There is no need." He nodded in agreement with himself. His long tail drooped as he walked, staring at the ground. It was only the first day of winter, yet the cold was somehow more bitter than he'd ever felt this early in the season. Would it get any colder? That he did not know. He glanced back at the path that led him here, back to that bridge he loved to sit on with his dear friend. No, this is what you must do, Snufkin, it is what you do every year, this year is no different at all.  
Snufkin walked for a long, long while, tail still drooping and occasionally flicking in irritation. All he could think of was the fun he had this past spring and summer with Moomintroll and all their friends. The day they collected flowers and made flower crows, or the day that they had gone to the beach. Moomintroll knew just how much Snufkin had liked the ocean, it was his favorite place in the world. Oh, and he couldn't forget the time he-  
Hm?  
Snufkin yelled irritably as he recognized the direction he was facing. He knew he'd turned around at some point to walk back to Moomin Valley because he knew this trail like the back of his hand. He stomped his foot down. "What is wrong with you, don't you want to alone?!" He yelled to himself.  
A squirrel eyed him from a tree, holding a nut. What a nut-job. It chittered before scurrying into it's hole.  
Snufkin's eye twitched as he watched the squirrel. He sighed and sauntered up to a tree, leaning his back against it and sliding down onto his butt in the snowy grass.  
"I must calm my nerves, they are not typically so strange." He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, resting his chin on them.  
"Snuf?" A white figure said beside him.  
"Do not talk to me, Moomintroll. I must push you out of my mind so I can continue." Snufkin took a deep breath and let it out slowly  
"But you said you wouldn't forget me, Snufkin. Did you lie?"  
"What? Of course not, Moomintroll. I can't even stop thinking about you if I wanted to, how could I forget you?" Snufkin asked the snowy figure that sat beside him.  
"Oh, alright then Snuf. Go on with your travels then."  
"Yes, I think I will. Thank you, M...." Snufkin looked at the snowy bush he had been talking to with wide eyes, then growled and tugged at his hair again, his hat flopping off onto the ground from the sudden movement of his head, which aggressively shook. "Stop it, Snufkin, how can you already be talking to no one, it has been no time at all!" He leaned his head back against the tree and heard a familiar voice again.

"What do _you_ want, Snufkin?"  
"I want... I want to feel okay. I have always went on quiet walks to feel good, but this walk has done nothing but trouble for me. It seems that the only thing that brings me relief these days is Moomintroll." He let his hands fall to his sides, picking at the cold snow.  
"Well, you will see me again after the season is over, right?"  
"The... The whole of winter... I have never thought of how long that is, how long I must be alone." Tears began to bead up in big brown eyes. "How have a been alone so long, when now I am so troubled in so little time? This feeling- will it go away? Surely I will calm?" Snufkin grabbed his hat and stood, gripping it and looking around. "M-Moomintroll?" He looked around frantically, then glared down again, confused by the blurry earth at his feet. He reached up for his face, jolting at the moisture on his hand from his tears. He quickly put his hat back on, turning to walk the right way, the way away from Moomin Valley, the way he was supposed to go.  
But then, he again froze, tail perking up a bit, and he smiled a little, wiping his wet, red face before turning and running as fast as his little legs could take him towards the place he wanted to be more than ever. The place he should be: Moomin Valley.  
As he ran, Snufkin held onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off. He soon reached the bridge, the bridge of joys and memories. He skidded over it, ice making it slippery. Already, there was almost a foot of snow, and the cold was bitter on his exposed skin, but Snufkin continued, hurrying for the door of the Moomin Home. He knocked, but no one answered. He knocked again, louder, but nothing. He looked around frantically, then gasped and ran for the ladder that lead to Moomintroll's room, climbing that slippery thing and nearly tumbling a couple times. He clung to the rope, the ladder being wobbly and shaky, but he knocked on the window. The shades were already up, and Moomintroll must be asleep already, but Snufkin knocked again, as hard as he could would falling or breaking the window's glass. However, there was nothing. Snufkin bit his lip, and his face immediately turned red as he realized that he must be too late, there's no waking him up now. He hiccuped and pulled his hat over his face with one hand, the other assisting himself in stepping down the next step. Suddenly, there was a creak above him, and Snufkin pulled his hat up to look with watery eyes at the blurry white Moomin above him.  
"Snufkin?" Moomintroll asked softly. "Snufkin, why are you crying, what is it my friend? Please come here, are you alright?" He reached a hand down for him, shivering as a the wind blew his fur.  
Snufkin sniffled and grabbed Moomintroll's hand, letting him pull him inside, snow scattering all over the floor from his garments. He watched as the other creature slammed the window shut.  
"Snuf, what're you doing back, you should be long gone already, shouldn't you?" Moomintroll hurried up to him to wipe snow off his hat.  
"I could not go, Moomintroll..." Snufkin shook his head, taking off his hat and wiping his nose on his sleeve with a little sniff.  
"You couldn't?" Moomintroll asked, confused.  
"No. All I could think of was how much I would miss you, Moomin. I couldn't imagine going a whole season without seeing you and-and I just couldn't keep going on, I'm not sure why, I just-"  
Moomintroll grabbed Snufkin's smaller, colder hands. "Snuf, my dearest, closest friend. You are welcome to stay here whenever you like, and for as long as you'd like. And you may leave whenever you like as well! Please don't cry, you've no need to worry about anything at all, friend!" Moomintroll smiled and blushed through his fur.  
Snufkin looked at his dear friend and smiled a big, big smile through his tears. "I think that I would like that a lot. Staying here for at least a little while longer." He reached up to wipe away his tears again.  
"Then here you shall stay, Snuf! It will be like a sleepover, but as long as you want! I will not hibernate as long as you're here either, I'll stay awake as long as you like, I'm all yours!" Moomintroll giggled  
Snufkin joined him in his giggling and pressed their big noses together. "Very well, Moomintroll. Thank you."  
Their tails met beside them and twisted around each other as the two of them just stood there, loving each other for a moment, and both creatures were happy as can be. They needed each other, after all.


End file.
